Endless
by Jammya
Summary: Based in the World/Game of Endless Online. Follow Jammya as she tries to get away form her old life and works for the future. Along the way she meets some people who help and hinder her journey. Welcome to Endless.
1. Hello Old Friend

**Endless**

Chapter 1

Reunion

A dark shadow walked out of the darkness and into the moons silver cool light. Another shadow joined it. They wore light cloaks, with hoods over their heads, to cover their bodies. There was a loud crash and the trees started to shake. The two people looked around then crouched as a smaller more feminine person appeared in the moons rays. She spoke her voice metallic in the now still air. "Hello my pets," The two in cloaks ducked, as if bowing to her. "This place is different then I remember it to be." She placed a small pale white hand on a tree.

One of the two spoke, "yes the land has changed a lot in the last hundred years since we have been... gone."

She rubbed the front of the tree. A burning sound and smell entered the air and then a loud moan as the tree clasped in to ash. "Oops," she said clapping her hands together.

The two people stood removing their hoods. One has blond his eyes a light green. The other has dark brown shaggy hair with piercing red eyes. He smiles showing pointed teeth.

"Ash and Zach my good friends," Zach's green eyes flickered with amusement. The girl walked further into the light, purple hair framed her face and clear, grey eyes stared welcoming at the two men before her.

"Kare what shall we do tonight?" Ash asks his eyes turning silver as the moon touched them.

Kare's arms crossed her chest. "Hmm, how about we go visit an old friend..." Ash's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Is she even still alive? It's been a while..." Zach cut himself off looking at Ash and regretting what he had said. Kare walked over to a small puddle stirring it with a small bony finger. A glow appeared over the water then a fuzzy picture appeared on its surface.

"Yes. Yes our old friend Jammya is still around." She stood, smiled, and started to walk back into the dusk of the surrounding woods. Ash and Zach flipped up their hoods and followed Kare.

They came to the woods end, a small village stood at the bottom of the valley in clear view. Zach looked back at Ash, who still had his hood hiding his face but he could tell his friend was smiling. Zach walked up to Kare laying a hand on her shoulder. "Kare there is no telling if she will see us. Poor Ash hasn't been this happy in a long, long time. Maybe this isn't a good idea." He frowned as she shook away from him. They walked away, out of Ash's hearing range.

"I know, but we must try you know what it said." She touched his cheek and smiled at him. He tried it return it but could not. He shook his head still not agreeing. "We must go see Jam." She turned walking back to where they left Ash. He looked up as they walked up, his hood was now down.

"The town is quiet, not many people up. Except one house with every light on," He looked at them his lips twitched into a smile. "Looks like Jam does remember us, and knows we are coming." They nodded at him then they all were gone.

Jammya was in the kitchen her long red hair pulled up into a loose bun, her bright golden eyes shining in the light. She leaned over the stove smelling the food as she stirred it. She glanced at the watch around her wrist. An icy wind brushed past her and she froze.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be making dinner?" Jam turned around seeing someone she had hoped to never see again.

"Dedeku..." She said in an icy voice. He tilted his head and smiled showing long sharp fangs. He brushed his solid black hair out of his face showing his teal eyes. "So you have finally chosen to show your face to me again. How long has it been?" She was clam watching him walk in and sit in a chair.

"My dear, I knew you were in this run down town for the last five years." He laughed, but stopped as a shadow crossed the window. His eyes narrowed and she stiffened. A cat meows could be heard out in the yard and they both relaxed.

"They why are you here, if I may ask?"

"Well if you don't know, then what I have heard must be a lie." He frowned running his fingers over the chairs unique designs.

"Might be," She turned back around stirring the food. She looked at the window seeing three sets of eyes staring at her. She winked at the three then turned back around shifting aside to the others could see Dedeku sit in the chair.

Kare cursed under her breath. "Things couldn't get any worse." She looked over at Ash, panic in his eyes. She shook her head.

"There is nothing we can do but wait for him to leave." Ash wanted to argue buy was silenced by a stiff nudge from Zach. They left the house in silence. Ash had a solemn look on his face; Zach put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll see her again don't worry. She can take care of herself. She's a strong girl and we all know that."

"We'll Jam you aren't being much of a help. Hmm..." Jammya set a plate of food in front of him. "You're so kind." She gave him a short smile and walked to her own seat.

"You never answered my question." Jam said taking a bit out of her food.

"Well..." He gathered his thoughts, "There was a disturbance in this area, and I came to investigate it." Jam showed no expression, but wiped her mouth with a towel.

"How noble of you, But this area has been know to have quakes. I don't really pay much attention to them." She stood picking up her plate, and walking to get his. Dedeku grabbed her arm as she reached down. "De..." Her words were lost as he interrupted her.

"So Jammie, I have been mistaken? Is that what you are saying?" She pulled her arm away with the plate.

"Seems that way, Old Friend," He stood the chair falling with a thud. "Feisty as usual," She smiled setting the plates into the sink.

"You know exactly why I am here, so tell me, now." His face reddened with his fit.

"Jeez, calm down. If I did know anything I would have told you, but the fact is that you're getting old, and you shouldn't jump to conclusions." She laughed, she flipped the water on and started to whip that plates.

"Anyways, it's getting late you should leave now." De straitened his coat and walked out the door. Jam heaved a sigh and wiped her brow with a towel. "That went well, and so it begins again."

She walked through the house and turned off all the lights. Once she reached the Kitchen again she opened the back door and hit the back porch light switch. The light flickered for a moment and she stepped out onto the concrete. A shadow walked into the light forming into a person. She ran up hugging him. "It's been a long time, Ash."

"Yes, yes it has." His voice was nearly a whisper. Then he slowly pulled away form her. His red eyes drifted over her, and he ran his hands throw her long hair. "You've changed."

"Well silly it's been what, a hundred years, or so." Her eyes narrowed as two other shadows took shape. "Well I'll be damned. You two still alive," She moved beside him and he turned to face them.

"Nice to see you too, Jam." Kare walked toward them Zach at her side.

"Jam why was Dede here?" Zach spoke his face in the shadows.

"Getting straight to the point, eh? Well I don't know maybe it was from the Shift you created." Jam sighed, "Now he's here, again." She turned and looked at the roof. De had pitch black dragon-like wings extending from his back.

"Yes very observant of you, Jam." Ash growled from beside her, automatically she put her hand on his shoulder. De grimaced looking at her hand. Jam raised her hand and toward him curling her fingers a few times in a come hither gesture, he jumped off the roof. His wings folded flat against his back and his put on his coat again.

"What do you want now De?" Jam said returning her hand to Ash's shoulder.

De frowned at the both of them then sighed, "I'm here for you, all" He said it slowly choosing his words carefully. "There is another problem and we need the four of your powers again."

"And what is the problem?" Kare's voice was soft like velvet but the power rang clear in her words.

"Well... You see... Ummm well, Renshai has returned, and The Order can't get a lock on him."

"Pfft!" Zach hissed, "And why should we help you? The Order left you gone for over a hundred years..." His gaze looked at Jam. "Jam? I have a question for..." Jammya had raised her hand to hold him off.

"I'm sure you all would like to know that, but The Order didn't know where you where. Only I did... Before you get all mad, there are reasons why I had to leave you dormant for so long. Now is not the time to discuss them." Her gaze rose looking at the sky, "We have visitors…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Storm Dancer

Chapter 2

Storm Dance

Everyone was looking at Jam, while she looked at the sky. To a human's eye nothing was wrong with the cloudy night, the light breeze that continued to blow. But no-one in the semi-circle was a human, or at least full human. There was a dark cloud moving toward the sleepy village and it wasn't normal. Dark magic was stirring once again.

First to speak was Zach, "Hello! Am I the only one that is totally lost?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ash said with a snicker. Then he looked at Jam, "What's going on?"

"Shh," Jam said holding her hand up. "Look like Renshai found us; here comes the welcoming party." As soon as the words left her mouth five fast moving shapes darted out of the woods.

Jam flung open the back door and ran inside. Ash stared after her for a moment then pulled out his Saw sword. The others did the same pulling out their own weapons.

Jam came out of the house fire arrows strapped to her back and a Scav bow in her hands. "Let's see what these guys got," she said notching an arrow and aiming.

Dedeku stood on her left holding a cross-bow at the ready. Jam released an arrow with a loud 'twang', the arrow hitting one of the creatures and sending it sprawling."Aim for their chest!" De nodded launching another arrow hitting a shadow in its shoulder, the arrow not even slowing the advancing shadows.

"Damn it, what are these things?" Goat yelled over the now strong wind. The sky was dark midnight blue, the tornados rotation growing faster. "Where the hell did this storm come from?"

Jam froze looking around; she racked her brain trying to remember any storm controllers in Rens' army. The clouds rotations picked up and a tornado funnel starting to form.

Jam grabbed hold of De's arm pointing up, "This thing is about to hit hard! We need to move, now." She yelled out to the others telling them to move away from the house. They sprinted away from the house but were stopped as the forgotten shadows appeared in front of them.

A shadow lunged at them hitting Zach on his shoulder. He cried out as its claws dug into his skin he fell back, and the shadow stood above him its teeth bared in a monstrous sneer. "Now look what we have here, boys. Some babies playing dress up, in mommy Jammya's clothes" The other four shadows circled around hissing and snapping at the group.

Kare swung at the shadow knocking across its head with her Lens. It growled at her shaking his head, he released Zach moving back and looked up at the sky. "Heh, our work is now complete." He pointed up toward the now larger funnel; it was half way down now.

The wind turned into a loud roar, whipping around the group. Dust and grass began to swirl and twist as the tornado touched down. A dark human like shape formed in the center of the tornado. The tornado started to disperse and the shape became more recognizable.

A tall, armor cover man stood where the tornado was just seconds before. A chilling laugh echoed across the clearing. "If I knew it would be this easy to catch you, I would have done it years ago." His voice deep sending chills down the groups back. He carried a Scav bow in one hand, with frost arrows on his back, and a Lens strapped to his side.

"Who are you," asked Jam moving forward in the group.

"I don't think that's really any of your business, Little Girl." He said you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Call me little girl one more time and I will personally kill you." Jammya seethe notching a fire arrow.

"Tsk," he scoffed, "That arrow wouldn't make it anywhere close to me… Little girl." Jams anger flared she lunged at the armored man slamming her fist into his mask.

"Ow, damn it that hurt." He laughed grabbing her by the hair pulling her face back to get a better look.

"Well aren't you a pretty one," Jam grimaced then spit into his face. He growled and threw her to the ground wiping the spit from his mask. "My, aren't we a little feisty. I'm going to have so much fun with you." He walked over to her putting his booted foot on her stomach.

"Jam," Someone yelled from the others.

"They might live longer if you tell them to stay away." He said his voice held no emotion. Lightning flashed from above. Jam stared up at the mask for a moment.

"Stay out of this, this is my fight." She yelled at the others, they stopped from moving closer.

"You know you should just give up, you can't win against me." Jam could hear the smirk in his tone, and it made her mad.

"Okay you sexist pig, let me show you what I can do." With that she hooked her leg around his and kicked out with her other one making him fall beside to her. She rolled on top of him straddling his waist. "You look better from this view," she said a sneer on her lips.

The armored man growled throwing his weight at her, flipping them over and pinning her to the ground. "Now I could say the same with you," he said with a chuckle. Jam brought her foot up and kicked him off then rolled to her feet.

"I will ask you again, what is your name?" Jam said as she unclipped her saw sword from her side.

"You can call me Dusty," he said pulling out his Lens. "Now tell me yours."

"Jammya," Jam said cryptically. Dusty lunged at her swinging his Lens at her head. Jam ducked under the attack and rolled away from him.

'"Jammya, Ah, so you're the one he wants? You don't seem so special to me," He smirks leaning on his Lens.

"What are you talking about?" Jam said shaking her head.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" He said tilting his head to the side. "C'mon little Kitten, show me what you got."

"With pleasure," Jam said then dashed towards Dusty; at the last second she slid behind him and slashed at his exposed back.

Dusty flipped away the blade barley missing him, "Is that all you got, Girl?" Jam smirked then jumped into the air then landed behind him, about to attack. Then she appeared in front of him and slashed at his front.

Dusty caught the blade on his armored arm, sparks exploded from contact. He grabbed her arm pulling her closer, and off balance before trying to throw her.

Jam turns on her heel slamming the hilt of her blade into the Dusty's helmet. It splintered and fell off revealing his true face. Jam jumped back away from him.

Dusty froze his head now throbbing; he shook his head brown hair falling into his eyes. With one gloved hand he pushed his hair back revealing his eyes to her. She froze his eyes capturing her; his right eye a sky blue, and the left a green the color of fresh grass.

Dusty appeared in front of her, "Like what you see, girl?" Jam pulled back her fist and smashed it into his face. He flew back a few feet holding onto his jaw. "Damn that hurt." He rubbed his jaw looking over at Jam; she was interesting to say the least. He could see now why Ren wanted her so bad, even if he still didn't know the real reason for this mission.

Jam ran at him, and then ducked swinging her leg at his tripping him. Dusty looked up winded to see Jam standing over him Saw in hand.

Jam placed the end of her Saw at his throat. "Surrender," she yelled pushing it a little further into his skin, blood formed along its edges. Dusty laughed his two colored eyes lighting up.

"Do you really think I will give up, ha, not in your wildest dreams, Girl." The wind picked up again and the sky lit up as lightning flashed. "I think my business is done here," another tornado tube crashed down on top of them. Dusty disappeared from under her.

Jammya screamed as it felt like something was being carved into her side. Dusty stood beside her, his clothes and hair not even touched by the screaming wind. Her own Saw sward in his hand her blood dripped from its tip, "We will see each other real soon. You won't be able to resist."

Dusty raised his arm and disappeared with the tornado.

Jammya stared at the sky for a moment then looked at her throbbing side. A mark was carved elegantly into her side, shaped like an eye. The mark was long, starting a little above the center of her side. Then split, one cord curling in on its self, the other stroke down farther and broke apart again. The mark formed an elegant d, and then striped off until it ended on her hip. Jam fell to her knees pain the only thing on her mind. She didn't remember falling backwards but suddenly she was looking at the stormy sky. She cried out sharply holding onto her side it burned as the mark settled into her broken body.

Someone's arms wrapped around Jams body holding her up and away from the ground. She looked up her vision going in and out. Something wasn't right. _Blood loss_, she thought, _No I haven't lost enough_.

A cough ripped from Jams throat throwing her body forward. She caught the cough with her hand feeling something dark, thick, and wet slide down her fingers.

Jammya stared at her hand in horror. _Blood_, _I'm coughing up blood._ Her body started to convulse, the arms around her tightening.

Someone was screaming her name, she just realized. Jammya looked up again, her vision still blurring. She could make out a silhouette of a man and others standing over her, but names and voices didn't come through.

Jammya's side pulsated and started to glow a dark red. She was marked, one she recognized suddenly, a summons mark. She sighed inwardly then froze a sudden sharp thought flashed through her mind. Dusty, the armored man, he controlled storms.

She could feel her body being forced up and down. It wasn't helping the massive headache pounding at her temples. Darkness ate at the corners of her vision. She tried to fight off the overcoming blackness, but the battle had taken its toll on her already weak body.

Jam knows what she needs to do; even as she acknowledged this she felt Dusty's mark flair and pulse again. Yes, she knows what she must do. Go to Ren the only person who had ever held her life force in his hands, and she would make sure he was the last. The curse he put on her body, her hand clenched at her chest where Rens' mark sat. It was small in the shape of an eye with sharp points shooting out from its corners. Its color now almost pitch black, was once bloody crimson, the color of both Rens' and her own hair.

That mark was nothing like the one she now wore. This mark drains away her very being, and once it has reached full black her life will end.

Jammya's friends- Kare, Zach, Ash, and De- know nothing of her curse, even though she has worn it for over 150 years. Every day it would take a little more from her, now she was nearing the end of her leash.

To save herself she has to go back to the one person she has been running from.

With that as her final thought Jam stopped fighting the darkness, letting it wash over her consciousness.

End Chapter 2


	3. Trip down Memory Lane

Chapter 3

Memories and Chills

Dusty walked into a long rectangular room. A deep red rug ran from one side to the other and 7 large stone pillars rose on each side. At the far end three chairs stood on a floor plateau, the one in the middle lager than the others and sat ahead of the others.

A man sat in the middle throne, his deep crimson hair looking like fresh blood splayed across his pale face. Dusty walked forward standing in front of the intimidating man. He dropped down to one knee and put his fist to his heart. "Welcome back, Dustin." The man said in a deep but soft voice. Dusty cringed at his full name.

"I have done as you commanded, Lord Ren." Dusty kept his face down avoiding looking straight at Renshai's face; he did not want to look at the crisscrossed scars that distorted his once handsome face.

"Very good, Dustin, we shall have her back in no time. She won't be able to resist," a maniac grin stretched across his ugly face.

A silhouette appeared in door off to the side, Dusty stood a hand automatically going to his Lens. The figure was in front of Dusty instantly his broad hand griped Dusty's arm keeping him immobile. "C'mon Dust, is that all you've got?" Dusty recognized the voice immediately. Grabbing on to his friend; Dusty pulled him into a head lock, holding him down as he rubbed his fist into the man's purple hair.

"You never change, Dim." Dusty said with a chuckle releasing his friend. "Ren do you really think she will come, now of all times?" Dim and Ren exchanged a glance then looked back at Dusty.

"Ren, you think we should tell him?" Dim said pointing at Dusty. Dusty's blue and green eyes darted from Ren to Dim then back.

Ren sat straighter in his chair staring at Dusty with penetrating eyes. Ren's eyes never settled on a single color they were ever-changing. "Very well, I think it's time you are told how this all started." Ren motioned for them to leave the room. A glazed look appeared in Ren's eyes giving Dusty the chills.

Dim turned and walked out the door he had entered through earlier. Dusty followed him down a dimly lit corridor, Dim stopped at a door down towards the end of the corridor. Dusty had never been in this room or the one next to it. Dim pushed an invisible button, it glowed white for a moment then shifted into a keyhole. He tapped the pockets on his Baru and pulled out a small key, it was smaller than Dustys' pinky.

"What is this," Dusty asked raising an eye brow at Dim. Dim smiled mysteriously then opened the door. No light shone within the room. Dim snapped his fingers and five torches lit up the room. Dusty's mouth dropped open, every type of weapon and accessory lined the walls. Armors and clothes on racks in the center of the room most of the clothes were for a woman.

Dim walked over to a picture frame and picked it up looking fondly at it. "Now I can tell you what you need to know." He walked over to Dusty handing him the picture. Three teenagers and a young child stood posed for the picture. All were smiling.

**-200 years in the past -7-**

_Ren walked through the Reaper cavern, it smelled of carrion and musky water. Large stalagmites littered the floors. Ren maneuvered his way around the maze of rocks trying to be silent as possible. He did not want to wake the beasts within these stone walls._

_ A small muffled cry echoed through the caves, Ren froze looking around to see if he could hear the sound again. He pulled his Dark blade from its sheath, moving forward. _

_ What he saw made him stop dead. _

_ A small girl stood fist bared at a group of Undead that surrounded her. They grinned and hissed at the girl, swiping their boney fingers at her. Ren noticed that her right shoulder was wrapped in a makeshift bandage, and had the tail-tell signs that it had opened up again. The girl wore what looked like to be young boys' clothes, with patches sewn on. She was so dirty it was hard to make out what she looked like except what her hair color was. It was a deep red not unlike his own._

_ Ren climbed onto a stalagmite and jumped over the Undeads heads. The girl stepped back and away from him almost running into an Undead before it hissed and snapped at her. _

_ An Undead stepped forward looking at the pair with a skeletal face. "Yesssss, Our Massster with be veryyy pleasssed with yoooou. Your bodiesss will do nicccely while we take yoooour ssssoulssss!" The Undead hissed, a non-fleshed finger pointing at the girl then Ren. _

_ Ren grimaced then looked at the girl. She had a set to her mouth, and her eyes shone with determination. She looked as if she was ready to take on all of the Undead by herself. The girls' eyes darted up to meet his and she cocked an eyebrow__**.**__**Yes she could defiantly take them on**__, he thought to himself with a chuckle._

**-10 minutes later- **

_ Ren stared at the young girl as she lay sprawled on her back outside the Caves. Her eyes closed and her red hair was tossed recklessly around her head. Ren nudged her foot gently trying to get her attention; she opened a golden eye at him._

_ "What were you doing in the caves by yourself?" Ren asked his eyes wandering back toward the Cavern entrance. _

_ "I don't know," she said quietly. Her eye closed again. _

_ "Do you mind if I ask you what your name is."_

_ "No," she answered back casually. Ren waited for an answer but it didn't come._

_ "Are you going to tell me what it is?" He asked hinting. _

_ "Yes," she said a small smile playing her lips. Once again Ren waited for an answer that didn't come._

_ He huffed glaring at her, "Well what is it?"_

_ "Jammya," she said as if it was common knowledge. _

_ Ren gritted his teeth and asked with a growl, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"_

_ "You didn't ask, Silly." She opened her eyes and sat up staring at him, "What is your name?" _

_ "Renshai," he said stiffly, but his voice and eyes didn't hold the menace it had before. **Such a strange child**, he said mildly to himself. "What is your age, child," Ren asked._

_ "I'm seven," Jammya said looking very proud of the fact. "What about you, what is your age?"_

_ "I am fourteen."_

_ "Are you alone too," Jammya asked softly her eyes looking at the ground now._

_ "Yes," Jammya looked at him sadly. "Come with me and I will train you to be the best." Ren suddenly, he had seen her fight and she was a natural._

**-10 years later -17-**

_ Jammya's breath came in loud gasps as she ran across an open field. Blood ran down her arm from a deep gash on her shoulder. A Dark blade heavy in her hand; her entire body shook from exhaustion. She felt the creature lunged at her before she saw it. She threw her body to the right, barely missing a tree._

_ "You're never going to get better if you keep running from your opponents." Jammya heard her teachers voice, it echoed through the trees. _

_ Jammya picked up her Dark blade just as the creature attacked again. In the open field she could now see what kind of monster she fought. A huge blue Fox bared his teeth at her. She thought back to her studies, this creature was native to the sky region. Why had her teacher sent a animal from a different land for her to fight?_

_ She didn't get to ponder her teachers teaching technique anymore as the Fox jumped at her. Its heavy body landed on top of her, and they both tumbled to the ground. The Fox snapping its large teeth in the teens face. Her arms crossed in front of her face and chest trying to fend off the huge creature._

_ A feral growl rumbled from deep within the Fox's chest. Jammya's eyes widened and her arm slipped giving the Fox an opening. It dove in sinking its teeth into the soft skin on her shoulder. She screamed as pain flared through her body. _

_ Tears ran down her face. **I'm going to die,** was the only thing going through her mind. The pain was excruciating as the Fox released her and raised its head. Her blood dripped from its opened joules; falling on her face, and mixing with desperate tears._

_ Jammya's vision started to fade from the loss of blood. The last thing she saw before the Fox lunged for her throat was a figure standing in the shadows watching. _

**-10 years later -27-**

_The scent of rotting flesh and stale water still clung to the Reaper caverns. Jammya silently walked through the Caves trying not to be seen or heard. It was still early in the morning and she did not want to be late; if Ren found her here she would be in huge trouble. _

_ Jammya stepped forward kicking a rock sending it skidding across the cave and into a wall. She froze cussing to herself._

_ A dark laughter filled the open air. The Undead had heard, and they were coming. Jammya could also here the metallic clicking's coming from the Vyercils. _

_ Jammya searched desperately for a way out, but she didn't finding one. Her breath started to grow heavy as she panicked. She looked up noticing a small ledge just big enough to hold her and not be seen. She quickly climbed up making it just as three Undead and two Vyercils walked by her spot. _

_ The smell of rancid meat grew worse, and Jammya could hear fabric sliding together. All the air in her body was sucked out; there at the entrance to the cave stood the Reaper, he had two Undead at his side. _

_ When he spoke it sent chills up her spine, there were no words just hisses and clicks. It was a language long forgotten to his world, one that she only knew a few phrases and words. "Find, girl, dead or alive." The rest was inaudible for her, probably a threat she didn't even want to hear. _

_ Two Undead entered the cave splitting, and sweeping around the room before going back to their master. They spoke in human tongue, "Sssshe wassss here masssster; thhhiiisss placcesss reeksss of her ssssweet ssscent." _

_ Jammya froze thinking over what he said. She turned her head to the side and sniffed her hair, he was right she smelled of strawberries. **Well there goes that shampoo**, she thought bitterly to herself. _

_ After the Reaper and Undead left the Cave she waited for over an hour just to make sure she didn't had a run-in with Sir Stinks-a-lot. She giggles at her new title for Reaper. Then she stopped and grimaced to herself. Ren was probably awake already and found out she was gone. __**Now to think of an excuse**__, she thought a frown forming. _

**-15 years later -42-**

_ Jammya walked into a room weapons lined the walls, every kind that could be bought and not were in this small room. She smirked to herself; she knew how to use everyone of these weapons if she chooses to. _

_ Jammya walked to a corner and picked up Fire arrows and a Scav bow strapping both to her back. Then walked a little further down and took a Saw sword from its place. Then she walked out of the room._

_ A man 5 years her elder leaned against the wall his head bent, and his crimson hair falling in his eyes. Even though he should look around 47, he still looked like a 22 year old. He had found the secret of immortality, unlike herself whose race was born into immortality at their 17th birthday, 11 years after he found Jammya. He had gone on a secret mission that even she did not know where he went, only what he gained from it. She could see the changes it brought him, the little attitude things that most would just overlook. She couldn't her instincts screamed at her not to, forcing her to analyze her old teacher. _

_ "You're late, again." The man said lifting his head and staring at Jammya with eyes that never stayed a single color. Jammya grimaced and looked away a light blush on her cheeks. "You went to Aeven again, didn't you?" He roared his eyes flashing red with anger._

_ "There's nothing wrong with Aeven, Ren. Everyone is just paranoid," Jammya said defensively. Ren turned away from her slamming his fist into the wall, it shook from impact._

_ "It's not just you going to Aeven; its how you have to get there! You know the Reaper has wanted us dead ever since we got away all those years ago!" Ren said his voice rising._

_ "You know I can't be locked in this town forever. I need to get out! You should know all this; I've told you it before." Jammya said her anger flaring, this wasn't the first time they had this argument._

_ A young man came up behind them interrupting their argument. "Sorry to interrupt, Sir and Lady," he said saluting Ren and bowing low to Jammya. Ren had collected a few followers over the years, gaining more respect in Anundo. None of them had shown her anything worthwhile, so she ignored them and they fought for her attention. It was a waist of effort._

_ Ren waved a hand at her telling her she was dismissed. She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue to keep herself from yelling or punching him. The turned on her heel and walked from the corridor, her knuckles turning white from the strength she held on to her Saw with._

**-5 years later -47-**

_Jammya sat up in the tree in the center of Anundo, a book opened in her lap. She yawned stretching like a cat and leaning on the trees trunk. She pushed her bright Red hair from her face and looked through the trees branches towards the clear sky._

_ "Lady Jammya! Lady Jammya," an annoying voice said from below her. She peered over the edge of the branch at the Novice that called up to her._

_ "What do you want now?" Today was supposed to be her day off, and she didn't want to be bothered with little things. The Novices eyes widened and he looked scared._

_ "M-master R-r-ren requests your audience. I w-was told to get you." The young boy stuttered. He bowed quickly then fled. _

_ Jammya pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Then she stood up from the branch stretching again. She jumped from the branch landing lightly on her feet, and walked over to Ren's office. _

_ Jammya opened the door not even pausing to knock or to see if he was with anyone. The fierce glare on her face didn't even let up as two other pairs of eyes, not Ren's, looked up at her entrance. _

_ "Glade you could finally join us, Jammya." Ren said to anyone else his tone was clear and inviting but Jammya could hear the under tone. She was in trouble, and he wanted her to know it. _

_ Of the two people sitting in front of Ren one was a young boy around age 10, she would guess. He had long brown hair that flopped over his eyes, she could not tell their color. The man that sat next to the boy looked to be in his early 20s, and he had purple hair spiked all over the place and eyes an icy blue color. _

_ "Jammya these are our new recruits. This is Dusty," he pointed to the boy, "and Dim," he nodded to the man. "I want you to take Dusty under your wing, train him; he has quite the wonderful ability." The way he said it made her skin crawl. _

_ "A girl, my teacher's a girl?" The boys voiced cracked as he asked. "Everyone knows boys are stronger than girls," he was pouting. Jammya's eyes narrowed into slits, she glared at the kid then turned to the man, Dim._

_ "Are _you_ the one filling his head with nonsense?" Her voice was tight and her lips pressed into a thin line. Dim shook his head fast; from what he had heard from Ren he did not want to be on her bad side. "Good, 'cause if you were I would show you just how weak I really am." Her voice sickly sweet but the threat was very there and he understood._

_ Ren chuckled at the show, and then turned to the boy. "I assure you she is the very best. I trained her myself." Jammya grimaced to herself, 12 years of her life she wished she could forget. Ren's training wasn't for the weak, even she had trouble. She still had teeth scars from an encounter with a Sky fox; Ren had put her in a small arena with creatures from all corners of Endless and made her fight for her own survival._

_ Jammya shook her head trying to lose the haunting memories. She looked over at the boy again he was staring. She raised an eye brow, his cheeks flushed and he turned away. She studied the boy for a moment. She would have to test him first find his weaknesses and strengths. Also to find out what this 'wonderful ability' was that Ren was so interested in. _

**-3 years later -50-**

_The sun beat down on the open field. Jammya had her back to a tree and was leaning on it her eyes closed against the bright light. A shadow loomed over her blocking out the light rays, she cracked open an eye looking up at the figure. _

_ "Wake up," yelled out the voice that could only be her student. Suddenly she was on her side looking at the ground. He had kicked her, she laid there for a few moments not moving. He let out an exasperated sigh, "Jaaaaaammmm. We need to train! The Ceremony will start in an hour! Great warriors don't become great by lying on the ground," he said nudging her with his booted foot. She chuckled softly, then peeking at him. He had his hand on his hips and taped his foot expectantly, he'd gotten that from her._

_ "They don't become great by being impatient either." He opened his mouth to argue but she waved him off. "You're late anyways; it's not my fault I fell asleep."_

_ "You weren't asleep liar!" He huffed turning away and walking a few feet. "Come train me now! I need to get strong," he looked up at the sky. _

_ "Fine, fine," Jammya said standing up and walking over to him._

_ Thirty minutes later Dustin laid on the ground huffing. The sky around the clearing covered with fat black clouds. Jammya sat by the tree again not even looking at her pupil. She didn't even notice when he sat next to her watching her with his strange eyes._

_ "Jam is there something wrong?" Dustin asked in a small voice. He's never seen his teacher so distracted before. _

_ Jammya sighed before looking over at her student. "I'm leaving Anundo, today."_

_ "WHAT? You can't, what about my training?" He said loudly then gasped. "You have to take me with you then, so I can finish my training." Dustin said desperately, he did not want her to leave._

_ "No, you cannot come." Jammya said slowly and with finality. She wanted to take him, and she had thought long and hard about it, but Ren would never let Dusty go. She was going to have a hard enough time getting out herself. Ren hated losing, and losing Dusty and my powers we would never be in peace. She had to leave him for his own good._

_ "But my-"Dustin started to say._

_ "There is nothing more I can teach you," She said interrupting him. "Your powers are your own. Never forget that, don't let anyone control you. I have taught you hand-to-hand and weapons combat. There is nothing left."_

_ "Fine," he yelled at her, "Just leave I don't care." With that he stood and ran from the clearing heading towards the village._

_ Jammya sat for a few moments and she couldn't help but think that telling him might have been a huge mistake. _"No matter how I wish. It can't be don't I am sorry, my student."

_ Twenty minutes later Jammya stood in her room. A duffel bag full of her belongings sat on her small bed. She would have to go to her weapons room before she left for a few more things._

_ A knock at the door made her freeze she walked over and opened it. A Novice stood there, fidgeting his hands and looking at the ground. Jammya cleared her throat making him jump._

_ "Master Ren requests you to see him. He is at the Ceremony area." Once his message was delivered he scurried off._

_ Jammya grimaced to herself. Either Ren had spies on her or Dusty told someone her plans to leave she couldn't blame him if he did. She sighed running her hands through her hair and taking a deep breath. She had wished to leave the village silently and not be noticed until it was too late. Now she was probably going to have to announce to whole village and to Ren's face. She was not looking forward to that._

_ Waiting as long as she could Jammya finally made her way to the Ceremony area, she had her duffle bag over her shoulder. It was a paved over area with a platform and four pillars surrounding it. Everyone in Anundo stood around the platform. They made room as Jammya walked by. _

_ Ren stood at the top of the platform Dim and Dustin stood on either side. Dim and Ren both wore matching grins, while Dusty's glare pierced her heart, he told.. _

_ Once she reached the top of the platform Ren spoke. "Have you anything to say Jammya?"_

_ "Yes, I'm leaving Anundo. And I probably won't come back." She said in a loud voice. A series of shocked faces and gasps ran through the gathered crowd._

_ "What are your reasons for this?" He asked his eyes narrowing._

_ "I don't want to stay here anymore." She said calmly._

_ "Is that your only reason?"_

_ "I want to see the rest of Endless."_

_ "Then you cannot go. I will not-"Ren started to say._

_ "You don't own me Ren! You can't tell me what I can or cannot do!" She practically screamed at him. "I'm leaving," she said more calmly turning away from Ren. _

_ "Jammya_," _He said a warning in his voice that she did not heed nor care about. "Jammya," he yelled. She turned to look at him raising an eye brow. She did not notice the black and red haze that surrounded him, she was too angry at his selfishness. So when she turned she didn't see his arm come up and his lips mutter a long forgotten ancient language._

_ Fire flared throughout her body, worst on her chest right over her heart. Something was being burned into her skin. A blood curdling scream ripped from her throat and echoed across the clearing. Jammya messily ripped the duffle bag off her shoulder and dug through it. When her fingers touched a paper slip she grabbed it and disappeared._

**-Present Time- **

"This was all her stuff. The next room over was her room." Dim said gesturing around the room.

"Why can't I remember her then? If she was really my teacher, if she was as great as you say. Why isn't she known to all here in Anundo?" Dusty asked questioning Dim.

"Yes she was great, but most feared her power. She was an outcast here, and she hated it here. She was a caged cat who longed to see the sky and be free." Dim said sighing then pointed to the picture still in Dustys hand. "There's your proof," then he walked from the room leaving Dusty alone.

Dusty looked at the dust covered picture. He picked up a cloth from the counter and swiped away the grime. Two older men stood to the sides and a small girl stood in the middle with a boy next to her. Both the men wore Barus and one wore goggles on the top of his purple head. The Girl stood in Orona battle armor, and had a grey Chappy covering her red hair. The boy came up to the girls shoulder and wore Archery armor, he had brown hair sticking up everywhere.

A lump formed in Dusty's throat. Why couldn't he remember? Even if he was only 11 he remembers everything else that has happened to him. He can vaguely remember a girl training him fighting styles and weapons. But he could never pull up a face or name. Now he had one and it all fit together.

End Chapter 3


	4. Missings Person and Meetings

Chapter 4

Meetings

Ash and the others watched in panic as Jam told them to stay out of the fight. The shadows closed in on then lunging and hissing and swiping at them with deadly black claws.

All the shadows jumped at once. Two of them landing on top of Ash and De send them falling backwards. The other two circled around Kare and Zach. Zach's hand clamped over a bloodied shoulder, he still looked dazed from the blow.

"Your little friend won't last long against our master's boy," one of the shadows sneered.

"You don't know our Jam then," Zach said letting go of his shoulder and picking up his Saw. Kare and Zach stood back to back so they could watch the creatures as the circled. But that's all they did, was circle, occasionally they would glance up at the fight above. Even the ones that held down De and Ash did not cast a death blow that that they surely could.

The wind picked up again hissing and screaming through the air. All the shadows heads snapped in the direction of Jam and the armored guys fight. The group barely had time to see when a huge tornado fell on top of the two fighters.

Then they heard a blood curdling scream fill the air. The shadows barked with laughter. "What did we tell you," one hissed turning its yellow eyes on the group. Then it let out a long weird hiss and all the shadows were gone.

Ash was on his feet in seconds looking towards where the tornado was a min ago. It was gone and they could see Jam on her knees. She had her head up and was looking at the sky, it was clear. Then she looked at her side Ash's eyes were drawn with hers, her side was covered in blood and he could see a weird shape embedded in her skin. Jam screamed out again clutching her side as she fell over.

Ash was by her side in seconds, the others in their group right behind him. Ash wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. She stared up at him with dazed and unfocused.

She coughed her whole body thrown up with the power in it. She pulled her hand away and stared at it. Ash looked too and his face turned green, more blood. Her body started to shake in his arms, he instinctively pulled tighter. A few seconds later she looked up again, closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"We need to get her to the house now!" Ash yelled then stood up still holding Jams limp body in his arms.

Jam awoke in her house; she could tell that much as she cracked her eyes open against the sunlight shining in. Her body ached and cried for mercy every time she moved even a little bit. She ignored it, knowing she couldn't stay in bed for long.

She had to get to Anundo, and fast. By her calculations she had week maybe more till all her power was eaten away be the vicious mark. She had longer, but after the attack and fight, her body was too exhausted to fight the energy eating mark.

Jams door opened just as she sat up her blankets falling off her top. She gasped grabbing the blanket back as she noticed she had nothing but bandages on her top half for cover. Her cheeks burned a bright red, almost the shade of her hair.

"Oh Jam, you're so cute!" Kare said plopping down next to Jam on the bed jousting her. Jam bit the inside of her cheek to hold in her yell. "Sorry, sorry." Kare said looking at Jam, "Jam are you okay? And don't you go giving me an 'I'm fine' or 'I'm okay'. Cause I won't buy it!"

When Jam didn't answer Kare sign in frustration, then glared at Jam. "Fine don't answer me. You need the rest anyways." Kare stood then walked to the door but paused before leaving. "I'm locking the door so you don't leave," she called in a sing song voice over her shoulder. Then she shut the door and Jam could hear the lock sliding hone. She sighed then fell back into the bed and grimaced in pain as her side throbbed.

A short girl with pure white hair paced the inner sanctum of The Order. Another two sat in chairs, both male, thrumming their fingers impatiently. Then the last, a woman, sat on a window sill, staring out at a calm lake.

The two large double doors that lead in and out of the hall burst open and in came a tired looking page. His black hair pasted to his head with sweat. In his right hand he held a messenger bottle used by birds.

The girl with white hair lunged at the boy grabbing the bottle and reading the name on the side. "It's from De," she said opening the bottle and tipping out the message. "Something must have happened, we weren't expecting one." The girls started to pace again as she read the message.

_**To: The Order - Hallety, Harmage, Dserpant, Barbie,**_

_** I have urgent news to report on my mission to watch over Jammya….**_

The girl slammed her hand on the table they now sat around. "So Ren has a new play toy that controls weather, this could be troublesome. Jammya has awakened the witch and her two pets. And it says Jammya has two weird markings on her body, one on her side, which she got from the masked knight and another over her heart. Not even De knows what these marks are." She nearly shouted the message lay crumbled on the table before her.

"Barb you need to calm yourself," the woman on the window sill said walking over the other three. "Things may not be as bad as they seem at first," said the woman her voice both calming and wise.

"Hall we don't need your wise talk mumbo jumbo." Barb said off handedly.

"Barb you should listen to Hall," said one of the men. His usually brown hair looking black as he sat in the shadows his face shielded from view.

"Stay out of this Harm. Hall we need to take action! Not just wait for something to happen," Barb said through gritted teeth. "We can't just do nothing!"

"We will if we have to. I don't see any reason to run up with all weapons raised. That's just asking for a fight we may not have to go into. We _will_ wait for De's next message and do nothing- Do you hear me Barb- Nothing until I give the orders."

Jam's house now smelt of burnt food and magic. Zach and Ash were in the kitchen trying to create an edible lunch; it wasn't working out so well. Kare was trying to find the latest fashion trend then changing it for her own with her witchy magic's. De had disappeared for most of the morning only arriving once Jam found her way out of her room.

Once Jam eased herself into a kitchen chair the other soon followed. Even Ash and Zach abandoned they mission to create food. When everyone was seated De spoke.

"I think we need to discuss what happened last night." He said openly trying to get them to talk. Jam hadn't looked at the other since they sat at the table; she was shifted in her seat and was staring out the open window.

"I think it was seriously weird, they just appeared out of nowhere then vanished just as fast. What did they even want," Ash said fingering a crack in the table.

"The shadows didn't even try to kill us. Just keep up busy, and out of Jam's fight." Kare said looking at everyone, and then she eyed Zach's shoulder. "Even your wound wasn't that deep just a few scratches."

"Yea a few scratches that hurt like hell," Zach said gruffly. He rotated his shoulder a few time wincing a little bit. That brought Jam's attention back to the table; she stared at Zach's shoulder for a while. Her eyes were hazy and she looked deep in thought.

"Jam," De called. "Jam," he said again, then snapped his fingers in front of her face. Jam blinked a few times then looked at De a question in her eyes. "You fought more than the rest of us. What do you think about it?"

"I think nothing about it," she said shortly her face void of emotion.

"Jam what aren't you telling us?" Kare said pointing a finger at Jam. "Your hiding something, like you always do."

"I don't _hide _things; there are just some things you should not know about!" Jam snapped, and then looked out the window again. "Some things even _I_ don't want to know about," she said so softly they did not hear.

"But you don't disagree that you don't tell us everything. Like that mark over your heart that I saw while wrapping you, and the newer one on your side. What do they mean, or really what do they do? You are not the same Jam we met 100 years ago, you are weaker. What is happening to you?" At the end of her rant Kare's voice dropped to a saddened tone. "Do you not trust us, Jam?"

Jam's eyes clouded over once a brilliant gold now looked a muddied yellow. "No I am not the same as I once was. I may never be like I was." Slowly she turned her head and looked at the four before her. "I wish I could tell you why I am not myself, but I cannot. It is not within my knowledge to tell you what this mark is," she said touching the center of her chest.

"What do you mean 'not within my knowledge'? Doesn't your kind pass down that information when you 'change'?" De asked pointedly.

"Yes my _race_ does such a thing. I know what my people knew before they were wiped out. Since I am the last I know everything. But that does not mean I know things that don't or didn't associate with my kind. This mark is a curse; it is different from the one I gained last night. My kind did not want to associate with the Ancients," Jam said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"So you don't know what they do," Goat asked putting his elbow on the table and leaning on them.

"No, I do not," Jam lied staring at the table. She knew exactly what both marks did, but she didn't think the other should know. They would stop her if she left them that knowledge, and she had to get to Ren there was no choice in the matter. The marks on her skin seemed to move when she thought the name.

When Jam looked up from the table she noticed that the others had continued with the discussion. All but Kare who looked at Jam with a raised eye brow, she knew Jam was lying like she always knew.

After Jam thought everyone had gone to bed she slipped out of her bed and picked up a shoulder pack full of things she might need. Inside was a couple of scrolls to parts all over Endless, a few throwing Sais, five medium potions, an apple and a canteen of water. She put on her Fires, Scav and slid her Saw into its sheath.

When Jam opened her bedroom door she wasn't totally surprised to find Kare sitting in front of her door. Jam flicked her head in a universal motion that said, "Talk outside."

Once out of the house Kare spoke. "Where are you going Jam?"

Jam sighed once, "I'm… I can't tell you," she finished miserably. "I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. I really can't. It could change everything and I've run out of time. I'm out; remember what I told you when we first met?"

Kare gasped her hand over her mouth at tears formed in her eyes. "'I don't have time to waist letting people tug me around on a chain. I'm here to be free, and live. I'm the last of an amazing race, and I'm dying. A very slow and horrible death,'" Kare quoted tears falling down her face. "How could I ever forget a speech like that? That was when you walked away from The Order."

"Ah yes my death/walk away speech. I think it was one of my best," Jam said with a wink. Kare gave her a watery smile, "I truly am sorry I can't tell you about this last adventure, or maybe I will and it won't be the last. Time will tell; I only have a little left anyways." With that she shouldered her bag and walked away.

End Chapter 4


	5. Calling all Killers

Chapter 5

Destinations

Jam had been living in a town called Estaq, the Stronghold, for five years. Maybe a few more if the mark had let her. Estaq is the closest town to Anundo, which is part of the reason she chose it. With the curse mark getting ever close to black she would have to be close if she ever chose to go to Ren and have it removed. Now that time had finally come.

To get to Anundo she had to cross part of the Haunted swamp, Carnivo forest, and the ever formidable Reaper Caves.

Getting across the swamp would probably be the easiest part. It is the shortest crossing, and there is an old abandoned railroads track; leading to the Reaper cave entrance.

Once Jam was out of the town's sight she stops looking at the path before her. This part of Endless was less traveled, most people stayed towards Aeven, the Endless capital.

The stretch of swamp Jam had to cross was only about half a mile long. The only creature's natives to the area were Spiders and Frogs. Neither usually attacked people unprovoked.

Jam made it across the swamp and to the Reaper caves entrance without any problems. She paused and took a deep breath. The air coming from the cave smelt gross, but she knew the stench would be worse inside.

She stepped into the cave and stood against the wall to let her eyes adjust to the lighting. Once they did she moved on taking extra care to avoid any sounds.

Most of the creatures that wonder the caves should be resting now, but any stray sound would wake them. That would be very bad for Jam; her energy levels are already low. So she walks carefully and avoids any loose rocks and water puddles.

Even with the caves being deadly silent Jam was tense and jumped at every sound. Her leg muscles strained as she stood ready to sprint at any moment. She would calm down when out of these blasted caves.

Ren sat in a dimly lit room. There were no windows and only one door, the only entrance or exit.

The young looking man held a small picture in his hand. The table in front of him was covered in photos, some of a girl with red hair and golden eyes. The other of a boy with brown hair in an untidy mess and eyes of two different colors one green and the other blue.

The photo in his hands was one with a girl on it. She had a huge grin on her face and was holding up her hand. In it, or floating above it, was a large rock.

Ren tossed the picture aside; his ever changing eyes flashed red with anger. He reached across the table plucking up a different photo.

This one was of the same girl only older. The girl faced slightly away from the camera her red hair swirling around her as if she were under water. Three roundish boulders were levitated in front of her at head height; the look on her face was of complete concentration.

Ren set the photo down and rubbed his fist against his face. He stood suddenly looking around the room wildly.

Ren laid his hand flat against the table and spoke. "I _will_ have you back, you cannot escape me again. You are _mine_." He turned from the table and walked from the room, the door slammed closed behind him.

The stench of rotting flesh and death grew steadily worse as Jam walked closer to the Reapers main cave. She normally would have gone around and not even come close to the main cave, but two Undead were patrolling that area.

Once she passed the main cave she could pick up her pace. She just had to get to the flight of stairs leading to the second part of the caverns. The Reaper hardly visited that side of the caves and only a few Undead and Vyercil wondered down there.

When Jam made it to the Reaper's entrance she had to cover her mouth and nose to keep from gagging on the horrible smell. As quickly as she dared she moved away from the cave. About a minute of walking she stopped the stairs. She practically sprinted to them and flew down them only to run into a hard body and toppling over.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ash yelled at Kare his face red with rage. Everyone in the house was now awake and in the living room.

"Just what I said, Jam had to leave." Kare said looking out the window. She had been dreading telling the others she had left.

"Did you even try to stop her?" Ash growled leaping up from the couch, and into Kare's face. Kare's eyes blazed with anger.

"Of course I tried to stop her, you Idiot. There was nothing I could do to keep her from leaving." Kare's voice dropped a little, "do y'all remember what she said when she left the Order?" De, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, looked up as Kare said this. Zach stood up from his seat and walked over to Kare, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You mean her speech about wanting to be free and her death," Zach asked quietly.

"Yes I mean that one," Kare voice broke as she remembers last night.

"That was almost 150 years ago," Ash protested he refused to believe Jam could die. "She is immortal!"

"Immortal yes, invincible no she can still be hurt. She's one of the most powerful and hard-headed people I know. Whatever she has, some disease or whatever, she has had it for a long time." Kare said running her fingers through her hair.

"What about the mark on her chest and side," De asked speaking for the first time.

"The one on her side was from the fight she had with that guy. The one on her chest is directly over her heart, it could be the problem. It could be the reason she's getting weaker, or it could be what's keeping her alive."

After Kare's speech De rose from his chair and walked from the room. The others didn't even notice him as he left. Once out of the house De turned toward the woods, he needed to report what has happened and what he had learned.

Jam rubbed her forehead which had collided with a hard fleshy body. _At least it wasn't an Undead, or the Reaper_, she thought to herself.

She picked herself off the ground dusting off rocks and soil from her clothes. The she looked around for her side bag; she must have dropped it when they collided. When she spotted it she ran over and picked it up shaking it clean before putting the strap on her shoulder.

Jam heard the person clear their throat. When she looked up her breath caught in her throat, and all she could do was stare at him.

He stood in a polished black full armor, knee-high metal boots covered his feet, and he wore heavy leather and-metal gauntlets on his hands. A full helmet on his head, it had red horns sprouting from its top and red glass eyes giving it a demonic look. A black leather belt around his waist held a knife sheath and a holster for his Lens. He also had Frost arrows and a Scav strapped across his back.

"What are you doing here," Jam asked once she could talk. The mad chuckled taking a step towards her.

"What no Hi for O' me?" He reached up and took off his helmet, his brown hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and covering an eye.

"Hello Dustin, now what are you doing here?" Jam asked her voice staying even and her hand slid to her Saws hilt.

"Ah, so you do remember me, Teacher." He grinned showing bright teeth. "I wonder if the student has surpassed the teacher. She did leave him," he said bitterly.

"Immortality suits you Dustin," Jam said looking over her old student. "Is it in your blood or has Ren corrupted you as well?"

"How dare you speak like that especially about your Master." Dusty said defensively, his hands balled into fists.

"Ren was never my _Master_, just as I never allowed you to call me as such. I would not be owned and I thought you felt the same," Jam said her eyes blazing gold.

Dusty slid his Lens from its holster and pointed it at Jam. "You did not earn the title Master. I would not call you it even if you had asked!"

Jam sighed softly, "I don't want to fight you Dustin." _Not that I can anyways_, she added to herself.

"C'mon _Jam_; let's have a bit of fun. Our fun was cut short last time. We didn't even break a sweat," he said with a smirk. He raised his right hand and sparks danced across the gleaming metal.

Jam backed up until she ran into the wall behind her. Dusty took a step towards her; he faced his palm upward static chargers exploded upward. _This is going to hurt, hurt really bad._ Her breath picked up and eyes widened.

A cruel grin spread across Dustys lips as he watched her cower. But something in the back of his mind screamed that this was wrong, she shouldn't be acting like this. All rationality was gone from Dustys mind though; all he wanted was for her to suffer, to hurt like he did at her abandonment.

Dusty let out a feral yell as he thrust his hand out. The palm of his hand stopping inches from her chest. All the electricity he had collected in his hand smashed into Jams body. Her whole body arched forward and she let out a horrific scream. Even as she stopped and her body slumped to the floor it still echoed across the cave.

Once back to his senses and the power flow was cut he looked down at the girl, her body was limp and unmoving. Dusty kneeled in front of her, the front of her shirt was blackened by his attack and he could smell the faint scent of burnt flesh and cloth. Then he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face, moving her hair with his other. She was beautiful; he had never really looked at her face closely.

He sighed then reached into his pocket and pulled out a few Vyercil tents and worked on tying her legs together. Then when he moved to tie some around her center and arms she cried out and jerked away. She was still unconscious but still in a lot of pain. Once she was tied he picked her up careful not to hurt her anymore. Then he stop, _what am I doing? _He shook his head trying to clear it then turned to make his way out of the Caves.

"You wanna know how much I hate waiting?" Barb asked as she lay sprawled out on the floor. Someone groaned from behind her, she tilted her head to see. "What, it was an innocent question."

The person grumbles under his breath, "You've asked it like twenty times already. So, shu-"A knock at the door interrupts him. Barb is already up and swinging the door open before the others could even stand.

On the other side on the door stood another page, with the same type of canister in his hands. He held it out to Barb before she even asked for it, handing it to her and walking away. Barb glanced at the name before announcing that it was another from De.

"Another notice? He just sent the last one," Hall said walking over to Barb and taking the message from her. Barbs bottom lip jutted out as she pouted over the lost message. Hall quickly opened the canister and read over the note.

**To: The Order**

** I know this is quite quick for me to be sending out another message so soon, but something has happened and I think you will find it very interesting…**

Hall sighed after finishing the note. "This doesn't make anything better."

Barb stood in the corner a smug grin on her face. "_I _told you we should have done something! Now Jammya is gone, and we lost our only lead to Ren. In fact she's probably on her way _to_ him! To get this curse removed from her body."

"Wow Barb way to say, 'I told you so', without being rude." Dser said no emotion in his voice. Barb turned her gaze over to him and glared.

"I don't need any lip from you. You never say anything," she stood in front of him poking a finger into his chest. Harm raised his hand trying to get their attention.

"Umm, I have a solution." The others looked over at him and Hall nodded her head for him to continue. "Well, I know someone who could track Jammya down and bring her here."

"Who," Dser and Barb asked at the same time. Then they turned to glare at each other.

"Pitch-black, she's my wife and knows how to do this kind of stuff." Harm said running his hand through his hair.

"Harm I didn't know you were married," Dser said coyly. "Or that you would marry someone who stalks people for a living."

"She's not a stalker you idiot. She's a bounty hunter," Harm said throwing a pillow at Dser.

"When can you get her here? And are you sure she can do it?" Hall said starting to pace across the room. Things were getting more and more bazaar.

"Yea, I can get her here within the hour." With that he got up and left the room Barb and Dser looking after him.

"Did you know he was married," Dser asking looking at barb, she raised her shoulder shaking her head.

~ Hour later

Dser sat in a high back chair leaning on one of its arms and tossing up a small wooden ball. He leaned forward a bit and spoke. "She's probably more trouble than she's worth, by now we could have a team of highly trained knights' ready but no, all we're doing is waiting for Harm and his _wife_. She's probably not even that good!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth a dagger flew by him and into the wooden ball nailing it to the wall. Both Barb and Dsers' heads snapped to the door. A tall hard looking woman stood in door way. She wore long White Robes and Orona underneath it, her dark midnight blue hair worn it pig-tails that reached to her hips. Harm stood to her right a huge grin on his lips.

"You were saying," he said with a chuckle. He turned to look at his wife his eyes lit with adorations as he whispered in her ear.

"Enough fooling around, we have some things we must discus with you Pitch." Hall said pointing to the seats. Before Pitch sat down she walked over to Dsers chair and yanked her dagger out of the wall the ball falling to the floor and rolling away. Pitch moved her Robes out of the way sliding the dagger into its sheath. Also she had a Dark Blade hanging from her right side and a long whip coiled up and latched onto her left. Once everyone was seated Hall spoke.

"So all you want me to do is find this girl, Jammya, and bring here to you?" Pitch asked looking around the room, she knew there had to be a catch there always was.

"Yes," Hall said.

"What does she look like?" Dser reached into his shirt pocket and took out a small photo and handed it to Pitch. Pitch looked over it for a moment before handing it back. "I've met her before; it was in a Castle tournament. She never told me her real name; she told me to call her Corrin."

"Corrin was the code name she used when she was a spying for us." Harm said looking at Hall, "could it be that she knew who you were Pitch?"

"It is possible, she did usually know more then she let on most of the time." Hall stood and started to pace again. "She also kept a lot of stuff to herself; she was both our worse and best spy," Hall mused to herself.

"You won't have to worry about a thing. I'll have it covered," Pitch said as she stood. The rest followed her lead standing; Hall followed her to the door then shook hands.

"10k says she doesn't get Jam," Barbs whispered over to Dser. He grinned evilly then shook her hand.

"You're on," Dser said then looked over at the small hole in the wall.

End Chapter 5


	6. Explanations and Destinations

Chapter 6

Redemption

Jammya groaned as she woke up. Her head was throbbing and her chest felt like someone stuck a hot iron on her had left it there. She was in a sitting position and her back was against some type of pillar. With her eyes closed she mentally started going over her body checking for wounds or any other problems. The only one that she could find was the awful pain in her chest.

Jammya opened her eyes looking down. She almost screamed when she noticed what she had been bound with, slimy Vyercil tentacles. "Ugh, this is seriously disgusting," she groaned. "Why did it have to by Vyercil tents?"

She her a deep chuckle from behind her. "It was the only thing I had on me at the time. I had to improvise," Dusty stepped forward into her view. He kneels next to Jammya and starts to unbind her, the Vyercil tents easily sliding off her. "Ren wants to see you," he said seriously.

Once Jammya was on her feet Dusty told her to follow him, then he made his way out of the room. Jammya looked around while she followed him; memories of her times here came back to her as she passed certain places.

Dusty stopped in front of a set of double doors knocked once then opened them. He looked at Jammya motioning her to enter first. She clenched her fists against her sides and took a deep breath before entering the room.

Ren and Dim stood with their back to the entering party; both were leaning over an overly large table. Their heads together as they talked with each other.

Behind her Jammya could hear Dusty closing the door and the soft sound of the lock clicking into place. When she turned to look he was leaning in the middle of the two doors a sly grin on his face.

"My, my, my if it isn't the beautiful Jammya! Welcome back, my dear," Ren's voice boomed in the quiet room.

Jammya's whole body was stiff as she tried to keep the murderous glare off her face. "Hello Ren, you have a nice welcoming party." Her eyes flickered over to Dusty then back to Rens.

"Ah, actually I had nothing to do with that. Dusty was giving the Reaper a little message for me."

"Oh," Jammya said with a sneer, "so you let your pets out of their cages now?"

Ren clasps his hands together and smiles at Jammya. "My have I missed that feisty temper of yours! It has gotten quite boring around here."

Jammya gives a un-lady-like snort as she rolls her eyes."Funny how I've only been around you for five minutes and I'm already tempted to leave again."

"Now now we both know you're not going to leave, it's obvious why you're here." Ren's eyes gleam a jeweled red as he stared at Jammya.

"Well it wasn't because I missed you if that's what you are getting at." Dusty stood silently in the background watching the whole conversation, a sick grin on his face.

Rens eyes turned a coal black, "Mind your manners Jammya." Jammya could feel Dusty move in close behind her. He kicked out the back of her knees out causing her to collapse onto her knees. He grips her shoulder pushing her body forward so it looked as though she was bowing to Ren. "Now Dustin is that any way to treat a house guest," Ren said both reprimanding and teasing. He was thoroughly enjoying seeing Jammya on her knees bowing before him.

Jammya gritted her teeth together holding in her outburst and the impulse to lay Dusty flat on his back. "So Ren since you know why I'm here let's talk."

Ren grinned looked down at Jammya, "Yes lets." Ren motioned for Dusty to release Jammya, once he starts to move away she slowly stood back up. "At this moment we need each other Jammya. You need me like I do you."

"What could you possibly need me for?" Jammya snapped at Ren, just being around him was pushing her buttons.

"Before we go into the needs and wants I want you to prove yourself to me. To let me know you really want it," Rens eyes turned violet; he was enjoying playing with her.

"I'm not your little dog anymore Ren. You can't just throw a stick and I'll fetch it, it doesn't work like that, not anymore." Even with her big talk they all knew her resistance was waning. Her own survival instinct won't allow her to fight for much longer; it would just sap the last of her strength away.

"Are you done fighting me my _pet_?" Jammya refused to answer him. Ren walked over and ran his fingers throw her long Red hair. "Good, now it's not a very hard mission. There is a merchant in Aeven who is getting to comfortable with his new established power. His name is Yakito, and I want him eliminated."

Pitch stood outside the gates of Estaq, once known as the Stronghold of Endless. That is until Ren sucked it dry in his rise to power. Pitch had never been here herself, but she knew this is where Jammya had made her home for the last few years.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself as she moved away past the gates. According to the Order people were currently staying in Jammya's house; people who might know more than they are telling.

Finding the house was relatively easy since it was the only one outside the cities walls. As Pitch moved towards the front door she could her several people talking, and moving around inside. She knocked her hand on the door three times then stood back waiting for someone to answer.

The door swung open and a tall skinny man stood looking at her oddly. "Umm, hello can I help you?"

"Yes hi I need to talk to everyone that is occupying this house at the moment." Pitch said softly then stepped forward to walk into the house, but was blocked by the man's arm coming up in front of her.

"I'm sorry but the owner of this house is out at the moment." The man said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes I know," Pitch said before ducking under his arm and moving into the house. "De, we have some business to talk about!" She could hear the man behind her protesting.

De appeared from the next room a smirk on his lips. "So this is who they send when they have no other choice?" Pitch could see two other people behind De looking at her with curiosity.

"You could say that, since you did fail." Pitch walked past them and into the open living room. She sat in the couch throwing her booted feet on the table top. "Sit," she said gesturing to the other seats. The others slowly entered the room and sat in the open seats.

"Who are you," Ash blurted out looking Pitch up and down.

"The name's Pitch-Black, but I'll be asking the questions from now on." She sat up putting her elbows on her knees and starting out the window. "First things first, I need to know everything you have or know about Jammya."

Ash stood up glaring at Pitch, "Why should we?"

"Well for one it's your only choice and second I can always go the hard way." She says pleasantly smiling at Ash. He glared at her then motioned for her to continue. "Good, glad we see things eye to eye. Now I need to how you all are connected to Jammya?"

They exchanged glanced before Kare spoke up. "We met her about 100 years ago, give or take a few. We don't know much about her. Only that she's the last of her Race and use to be extremely strong. She's been deteriorating ever since then, just I've only noticed now." Kare took a deep breath rubbing her temples.

"Jam is a telekinetic, which means she moves things with her mind. When I first met here she could move a bolder the size of a house across a mile long lake. Now I haven't seen her pick up a pebble.

"A few days ago we all met up with her here. Soon after that we were attacked by some demonic creatures. Jam was held up by a guy in armor, he appeared out of a tornado. They fought; we didn't see the end because he sent the tornado back down on top of them both. When the creatures retreated the man was already gone and Jam was unconscious and on the ground from blood loss." Kare stopped talking and looked up at Pitch. "She left yesterday night. We don't know where she went."

"I see," Pitch said watching Kare's every move. "There's nothing else you can tell me?" Kare shook her head watching the strange warrior stand and walk to the window. With the quick glance outside she turned opened the door and walked out without a backwards glace at the people she just left.

Outside the towns perimeter Pitch noticed two of the same tracks leading to the swamp and away. The away prints had another pair next to them. She grinned crouching to get a better look. "Jammya and whoever she is with are heading to either Aeven or Centaur," Pitch thought to herself grinning. "This is gonna be interesting."

"There is a shortcut here," Dusty called to Jammya from his place ahead. She walked up to him, her eyebrows raised slightly. Then she shrugged following him. They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"Umm… Jam..." Dusty says quietly almost afraid. She looks over at him concerned but before she can say anything he begins to talk again. "Why did you leave… I mean just like out of the blue… You left me." He sounds almost in tears but he holds them back barely.

"It's complicated…"

"_Don't _you dare give me that crap," he snaps at her. "Just for once, just tell me the truth." A single tear slips out of his eye but he wipes it away angrily, at the moment she didn't deserve his tears. It was harsh of him but he was so frustrated and hurt that it just busted the dam, and now everything was about to come crashing down. They would have to swim or be consumed by the waves.

"Okay," Jammya says quickly, she wasn't good at tears they freaked her out. "I'll tell you, but it is a very long and troublesome story." She tried to smile but it felt like a grimace, she knew he would demand to know at some point but she was totally unprepared. "I have no clue where to begin.

"Might as well start at when I first met Ren. I was just a kid all on my own…" She describes the Reaper Cave where Ren came across her. She told Dusty about the training that Ren forced her to go through, and when she noticed Ren's sudden obsession with her immortality. "Ren was never a cool headed person; he could never control his temper. One day Ren and I got into this huge fight about me leaving Anundo, not for good, but just for the day. He exploded, yelling, and screaming about how I just wanted to leave and never come back. So naturally being who I was I snuck out…"

When she was finished with her story Dusty was speechless. He really had no clue that Ren… Ren who had always _tried _to act like my uncle…was really evil. Sure there were signs here and there that some on Ren's habits were not so conventional, but everyone had their quirks… Right?

"So what does the mark on your chest really mean? Like I know it's a curse of some kind, but I would… no need to know what is going on with you." Dusty stared at his old teacher who suddenly found the dirt road to be very interesting.

"Yea about that…" She tried to smile but it only turned into a grimace when Dusty raised an eyebrow. "Well, …" She said in a single breath.

"What was that? Come again…"

"It's sort of a killing curse. It drains my life energy, the stuff that helps me control my abilities and my immortality." Jammya stares ahead not looking at Dusty.

Dusty's brain was slowly letting her words sink in. _It can't be Jam can't die. It's just impossible…_ "I…Is there any way to stop it? Slow it down or kill it?" Dusty was starting to sound desperate.

"The only thing I can do is finish this job quickly and force Ren to tell me. I don't think I'm ready to roll over just yet. I still have some unfinished business." She flashed a grin in Dusty's direction. "Race you the rest of the way."

Dusty stared at her for a second. "Oh you are totally on. On three… One… Two…" He pauses to look over at Jam only to find her 100 feet ahead of him. "Hey, you cheater get back here!" Jam bursts into laughter sprinting away with Dusty on her heels.

End Chapter 6


End file.
